Various occupant restraint systems are used to restrain motor vehicle operators and/or occupants. Such restraint systems typically include multiple “points” of securement; that is, such restraint systems may typically be secured at multiple locations to one or more support structures, e.g., via a plurality of restraint webs. Some such restraint systems may include various mechanisms for tightening, i.e., taking up slack in, one or more such restraint webs.